The Sound of The Hunger Games
by TheGirlWhoWoreNeon
Summary: In this new series of one-shots, all of your very favorite Hunger Games characters sing "The Sound of Music" songs in their own perspective, and with their own lyrics too. TheGirlWhoWoreNeon: Author of "What's Built In The Basement Doesn't Stay In The Basement".
1. Peeta

**Hey everybody! Thank you all SO extremely much for your amazing reviews on my first ever fanfiction, What's Built In The Basement Doesn't Stay In The Basement. While I'll still be working on this series of songs, I will also be doing work on my next full story. You can message me if you're interested in what strange/creative ideas I come up with next, haha.**

**Warning: There may be spoilers in the following songs, and if you are like me, you hate spoilers.**

* * *

**Peeta's Favorite Things**

Making sweet gingerbread hour by hour

Bright yellow frosting that becomes a flower

Baking all day and then washing all clean

These are a few of my favorite things

Paintings of nature that make me inspired

Collapsing in bed when the bread makes me tired

Katniss's beauty and mockingjay wings

These are a few of my favorite things

Her hair is a raven though she has more beauty

Prim and her mother are her biggest duty

When she kisses me I feel like a king

These are a few of my favorite things

When the mutt bites

Or Tracker Jackers sting

When I'm feeling sad

I simply remember my favorite things

And then I don't feel

So bad


	2. Gale

**Eighteen Going on Nineteen**

You wait, mockingjay

For a chance to be brave

For the Capitol lights to come on

Your life, mockingjay

Has so much to be staged

Don't get your precious blood drawn

You are sixteen going on seventeen

Katniss, it's time to think

The Capitol's power

Could easily devour

Our district, or make it shrink

You are sixteen going on seventeen

Your skills, have grown divine

Trips to the Games

The Capitol's lame

But now you've become refined

Totally unprepared are you

To escape on your own

You're not too shy

And I'm a single guy

Let's go before we're grown

You need someone

Older and wiser

Telling you what to do

I am eighteen going on nineteen

I'll

Take care

Of you


	3. Katniss (Gale part 2)

**So, I am now also on FictionPress :) So far I've only published one poem, and will probably only post sometimes on it, but it's just so you know :D**

* * *

**Sixteen Going On Seventeen (Eighteen Going On Nineteen part 2)**

I am sixteen going on seventeen

You think that I'm so fine

Make my shot miss

And maybe a kiss

But that's where I draw the line

I am sixteen going on seventeen

You know that I'm so young

Maybe I'll die

Or get out alive

Just wait till the Games are done

Totally unprepared am I

To hear Prim's name be called

Not really shy

I'm not going to cry

But now I'm beloved by all

I don't need someone

Older and… Taller

Telling me what to do

You are eighteen going on nineteen

But I'll

Depend

On you


	4. Prim and the Dead Tributes

There's a sad sort of firing

From the cannons of the Games

And the bombs of District 13 too

And up in the sky there is a hovercraft

And mockingjays that start to coo

Regretfully they tell us

That our time here is done

Now we say goodbye

To you

So long

Farewell

Auf Wiedersehen

Goodnight

**Prim:**

I hate

To go

Before the wedding night

So long

Farewell

Auf Wiedersehen

Adieu

**Foxface:**

How come

Those berries

Were what made my Games time through?

So long

Farewell

Au revoir

Auf Wiedersehen

**Clove:**

I wish

That Cato

Had come when I called his name

So long

Farewell

Auf Wiedersehen

Goodbye

**Thresh:**

I crushed

Her head

And now I'll say goodbye

Goodbye (sustained note)

**Rue:**

I'm glad

To go

Than return home alive

**Glimmer:**

I got

So hurt

Those Tracker Jackers fly

**Cato:**

They've all

Been dead

And now so must I

So long

Farewell

Auf Wiedersehen

Goodbye

Goodbye

Goodbye

Goodbye

Goodbye

* * *

**Surprise! The first chapter of the SEQUEL of "What's Built In The Basement Doesn't Stay In The Basement" will be up within a week! Keep your eye on my channel!**


End file.
